Jemma
by hermionemalfoy2008
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Please read


_We love eachother so much. We want people to know that we are together, but we both agreed that once they find out they would rip us apart. We've been togetherfo about a year and a half. When we first started dating had already had a girlfriend. I know that makes me a hipocrite. I got mad at my bestfriend for doing the exact same thing. The thing is I feel in love with him before we even got together. He's my soulmate, my one and only. _

I'm making out with Jay in the janitors closet. He's moving his hand up my shirt. I need to tell him about my doctors appointmentbut I don't want to scare him off. So I think I'll just wait until this is over. His touch feels so good but I have to stop him he needs to at least know that I'm going to the doctor. I stop him and he looks at me confused.

"Em is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" He asked her curiously.  
"No, Jay, you didn't do anything worng. It's me." she tells him a little afraid to tell him what's going on.  
"What do you mean it's you? What's going on?" he asked her a little scared this time.  
"I have this doctors appointment after school and I'm kind of nervous about it." She tells him not wanting to go into detail and scare him off.  
"Are you sick or something?" He asks her concerned.  
"No, I'm just going for a check up. I get a little nervous everytime I go. It's not that big of a deal." She lied to him afraid to tell him the truth.  
"Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"  
"Yeah, that's all. No need to worry." At least not yet anyway." The bells about to ring so I'll see you late?"  
"Of course you'll see me later. I love you, Em." He says to her making sure she knows that he really does love her.  
"I love you too." They kiss one more time before they leave. When they get in the hall they go there seperate ways. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

Jay is setting in class. The teacher is explaining an assignment but Jay isn't paying attention. He can't keep his mind off of Emma and how much he love's her and all the things that they have been through together.

_God I love Emma. We've been through so much together. She's been there for me my whole life practically. I've been there for her as well. She was my first friend. We became very close within a short period of time. We were so close that we never spent time with anyoe else. We never need any other friends. We would do everthing together. We would spend the night at eachothers houses all the time. But it all ended the summer when she turned twelve. She moved away. It hurt really bed. After she left I started hanging out with my big brother and his friends. The got me into a lot of bad shit. The next summer Emma came to visit me. When she found out about all the shit I was doing she got really pissed off. She started yelling at me and cussing at me. She said and I qoute,"You could have fucking killed yourself and left me to deal with this fucked up world by myself." She called me a fucking asshole and then started to cry. I walked over to her and held her and started to cry with her. I know bad boy Jay crying, but it's true. I promised her that I would never do it again. She ended up going back home two weeks later. About two days after she went home my dad killed my mom. I remember wallking into the house and seeing my mom on the floor bleeding and my dad standing there with a knife in his hand. I grabbed my dads phone and my keys and ran away. I ran to a park about five blocks away. I sat on a bench and I called Emma. As soon as I heard her voice I just broke down. I know that she could hear me because she asked me what's wrong. I told her that that basterd killed my mom. I remmeber using those exact words. The next thing I hear is the phone drop and Emma start to cry. After about five minutes of crying she picked up the phone again. We talked for about an hour. I ended up spending the rest of the summer with her. Before I left I told her that I was going to run away because I can't live with my dad and my brother. She cried and we promised to call eachother everyday. We did that whole year. But I couldn't take not being around her anymore so I ended up moving out here. When I was thirteen I realized how much I loved her. But I wasn't able to tell her that because by that time she was already dating Cameron._

Jays thoughts were interupted(sp?) by Sean.  
"Jay, what's up? You do know that class is over right?"  
"Yeah. I was just thinking sorry." Jay says.  
"So what are your plans for tonight?"  
"I'm just going to hang out with my girl for awhile before I go to work." He tells Sean not saying who his girl is.  
"Dude why won't you tell anyone how she is?" Sean asks curiously.  
"Because we promised that we wouldn't. But trust me she worth it." He says starting to think about her again.  
"Alright man, if you say so. I've got to go catch up with Manny. See you later." Sean says walking toward Manny.


End file.
